


Lies, Confusion, and Obliviousness

by riversnitch13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Minor Swearing, Probably some angst, everyone is bi, in this house we cherry pick season 3 because most of them hurt me, this is going to be a disaster, will update tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversnitch13/pseuds/riversnitch13
Summary: Fake dating kind of. Adrien accidentally claims that he is dating Chat. Ladybug gives Chat the shovel talk and he is like how do you know about this and she is forced to say that she is dating Marinette. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Why did I say that? Adrien's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction and it is going to be super unbeta'd or edited really until December. This is my NaNoWriMo project so I don't want to keep going back to edit it or I will never finish it. So if you notice glaring errors let me know otherwise it will just be there for like a month and I will fix it later. (unless someone wants to beta it for me, which if so let me know and I will send it to you I suppose?) I'm going to do my best to get this out as often as I write stuff. I have the first few chapters already done and I know how this is supposed to end so there is a plan just have to make it happen. Thank you for reading this!!

Walking into school trying to not yawn, I'm surprised to see Alya and Nino arguing over her phone. I spot Marinette, on time for once, watching them with a frown on her face. I go and stand next her, hoping to avoid the arguing couple and figure out what is happening. I figure that since Marinette and I have started to hang out more, as both Adrien and Chat, and she no longer seems terrified of me, I can ask her. “Hey Marinette. What are they arguing about this morning? Another Ladybug theory?”

Shaking her head, she sighs. “No, a Chat theory today." I raise my eyebrows shocked. "She thinks that you are dating Chat Noir. She got a picture last night of him leaving your house, so now she's convinced that either you are Chat or you are dating him.” Damn, I guess I wasn’t as careful as I thought I was last night. I have to stop being careless about this stuff or my Lady is going to kill me. “So, I guess I should ask you as a source, are you dating Chat Noir?” I feel myself panic. I’m not dating Chat, but I can’t say that I AM Chat, my Lady would kill me. I notice that Alya and Nino have stop arguing so that they can listen and the room seems to get quieter like everyone is listening.

“O-oh. I mean I didn’t really want anyone to find out. We are still a pretty new thing…but yeah, we are dating. You know he is a pretty great guy and we've met a couple of times, akumas you know, and one time we just started talking and then he's come over a time or so and somehow we started dating?” I try not to sound nervous. Why is lying about this harder than literal super-villains?

“But dude, I thought you had the hots for Ladybug? What happened to that?” Nino looks doubtful, which makes sense since I talk about Ladybug all time to him.

I blush furiously for having Nino say that, but I guess it would have happened eventually. I rub the back of my neck and pray that class starts soon. “I mean I'm bi so I don’t think that it is a big deal. I still think that she is wonderful and amazing, but Chat and I have so much in common.” More than they know. I see Alya nod her head, with this determined look in her eye.

“When were you going to tell us that you got yourself a boyfriend? I won’t even ask for you set up an interview. I know that that can be kind of personal and what not. Also, I won’t post the picture if you don’t want and email the person who sent it to me to let them know that it is a personal matter. But I also want all the deets.” Alya winked and somehow it feels like I just built my own coffin. The final nail, just waiting.

“Yeah bro, we want to support you no matter what. There is no need to keep secrets here.” Nino gives me a thumbs up and I give one back and try not to feel too guilty about all the secrets I have to keep.

“Y-yeah nothing but support here! We are a safe and supportive group. Nothing but love and care and support! We have so much support it is hard to contain it…” Marinette trails off and blushes a little. It has been a while since I last saw Marinette this nervous. I hope that it isn’t a problem with her that I’m bi. I hadn’t ever told anyone before and it would be terrible to lose my first real friend because of it. Soon after class starts, Alya and I head to our seats, while I hope that I didn’t just ruin both my friendship, but also my cover. I have to remember to think of a backstory on how my alter ego and I started dating. Alya can be ruthless about getting information if she thinks there is some. I can feel Plagg silently laughing in my shirt pocket and I do my best to ignore him. During class, I mostly just write out a basic outline of what my backstory is going to be and hope that there aren’t any holes that Alya can and will poke. One hole could destroy the whole thing. Maybe I could say that he saved me from some akuma? No, I haven’t been seen near one in a while so that wouldn’t work. A random saving? Maybe, but I don’t want to make myself look too weak. I know the perfect thing. I was walking down the street and a scary dog started chasing me and then Chat came in and literally swept me off my feet to safety. He told some great puns, I laughed. I told some puns, he laughed. And that is how our friendship started. Perfect, no one will suspect a thing.


	2. Feelings are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV. Tikki is so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next part. I just want to post all that I have already and I will continue doing so as my work happens. Hope there aren't too many errors.
> 
> Edit: Just some minor changes. Doing my best to go back so that I can get back into this again. I really would like to finish this story.

The day started out so good this morning and it went terrible so fast. I woke up on time and got to school with plenty of time to spare. Only for Alya and Nino to argue and then find out that the guy I've had a crush on for the last couple of years is actually dating the mangy cat, Chat Noir. I wonder how long they've been dating? Surely not too long. Chat may be a flirt, but hopefully he wouldn’t flirt with someone else while he was in a relationship. I shake my head quickly and try to pay attention to history, but upon noticing that my notes are non-existent I decide to just ask Alya for hers and go back to not paying attention. I should have a conversation with Chat as Ladybug. Let him know that if he hurts Adrien there will be hell to pay. Yeah. I can support both of them and be happy for them so long as they are happy then I can be too. I just have to say good-bye to that dream that I have and do my best to love and support them. That won’t be too bad or hard, hopefully.

…

After school, I head home to get as much work done as I can before patrol tonight. My determination from before helps me to get my work done rather quickly. I’m ignoring Tikki and her sad look. I don’t want to talk about it right now. It isn’t about me. After my work is done, I start taking down most of my posters of Adrien. It wouldn’t be right to keep them up and continue to have this crush, better to try and move on.  
“Marinette…”

“Not now Tikki. I have to get these down before patrol. I hope that I can get them mostly down. I want to keep some of them up because Adrien is still my friend and I want to support him.” I nod my head trying to keep the determined look on my face and to not dwell on the sadness that I can feel in my chest. I wouldn’t want to risk becoming akumatized.

“Marinette, you have to deal with your feelings sooner or later, you should do it sooner. Before you meet up with Chat tonight. You don’t want to accidentally say something you would regret because you were hurting.” Her smile is small and sad, like she is feeling my pain. I sigh and sit down on my chaise.

“You’re right Tikki.” I feel the beginning of tears form as I look at the posters of Adrien in my hand. Soon tears start to drip onto his face and I cannot stop them. “I want to be happy for them, Tikki. I want to support them. But it hurts so bad. I love Adrien and Chat…I’m still not sure what I feel for Chat, but now it doesn’t matter. And I’ll move on and be happy for them. I know I will, but what if I don’t? What if I hate them? Or become an akuma because I don’t like this? I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Oh Marinette, because you think that, you won’t become an akuma. You have already started to accept their relationship. You just have to give it time. An afternoon won’t change feelings that you've had for years. It is going to be okay, but first you have to let yourself be sad about this.” She smiles and pats my head with her tiny hand. And truly what would I do without her in my life?

“You're right. Thanks, Tikki. I think that I’m going to be fine.” I smile at her, even though I’m still crying a little. Because I will be fine. It will just take some time. And I have time to spare. Tikki smiles and comes and cuddles my face. I glance at the clock and am relieved that see that I still have some time before patrol. So, for a little while, I let myself cry and let Tikki play in my hair as her form of comfort. Eventually, I get up and wash my face so that it will be a little less splotchy and smile at Tikki. “Alright Tikki, let’s go to work. Tikki, Spots On!” After a flash of pink, I head out to our meeting point. I think that I am ready to talk with Chat about this.


	3. Shenanigans Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are they like this? There are other solutions. Adrien's POV
> 
> Edit: More minor changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have done today. May post another one later today if I get around to writing. Not sure if I will, I have a busy day today. Hope you guys like it. Let me know if there are any huge errors.

The night is beautiful as I launch myself out of my window and onto the nearest roof. I quickly travel to the spot that M’Lady and I frequent to meet before and after patrol. It’s just a random roof in the middle of town, but its still ours. I smile when I see her already standing there. I stop a rooftop away from her to watch her a little. She looks gorgeous with the wind moving her hair in its standard pigtails. She looks so strong and determined. I’m so glad that I got to meet her. Even if I’m starting to accept that she may never return my feelings, I’m still so happy that we met. She has made me a better person and I like to think that I've had some sort of affect on her. I land next her and she doesn’t even seem to notice. “Well someone is focused tonight. Do you think that something terrible is going to happen M’Lady?” I try to smile to make her smile, but to no avail. She turns to face me and she looks torn about something all of a sudden. “M’Lady? Is something wrong?" I quit smiling and take on a serious look so that she knows she can tell me anything.

“It’s nothing for now. After patrol, can we talk for a little while? There is something I need to talk about with you.” I feel a swoop of anxiety hit me, but I'm quickly soothed by her. “Nothing bad or anything, just something that needs to be said.”

I relax. Ladybug would tell me if it was serious. “Of course, M’Lady. Shall we start so that we can get our talk done and maybe even sleep tonight?” I put a teasing tone in my voice. I know that sometimes she doesn't sleep very well and that leads to problems in her daily life. At her nod, we are off. Technically, we don’t have to do this. It isn’t often that Hawkmoth sends out an akuma at night, but just in case we like to be careful. We also like to help civilians with other things when we have the time. But tonight, there are no detours. We are quick and efficient. When we make it back to our spot, Ladybug sits first and I sit next to her. I give her enough space so that if either or both of us wants to turn to face the other then there is plenty of room. I know that she likes to have her space when she needs to get something off of her chest. She takes a deep breath and releases it and then turns to me with a sharp look on her face. I try not to get defensive. “I found something out today and as such we have to make some changes. Afterall, I don’t want to get in between you and Adrien.” Wait…what “That being said, if you hurt him in any way then you will not only have to answer to me, but also to any and all of his friends. He is well-loved and not just because he is a model.” What is she talking about? “He is very sweet and kind and if you break his heart because you are a flirt then I will never forgive you Chat. An-”

“Wait! M’Lady-”

“That’s another thing!” She is getting really work up and her breathing seems to be faster than normal. “You can’t date Adrien Agreste and still call me 'My Lady'. It is disrespectful to your partner. And rude and I don’t want to be that person.” She looks proud of herself as she finishes, but I am stunned.

“But…M’Lady. I’m not dating Adrien Agreste? Where did you hear that from? You have been misinformed.” Who would dare lie to Ladybug? Her face flushes and she looks away, sometimes when she does that, she looks so cute.

“W-well I heard it from a very good source, who heard it from Adrien himself. Why would Adrien lie about it? Especially to his friends.” She looks skeptical. Shit. I didn’t expect to have to keep up the story while with Ladybug. I should have. Shit. Okay Agreste, you can do this. “Well you see, I didn’t think that we were dating? I thought that we were just friends? I would like to date him, I guess. He is nice and what not, but I thought he was too cool for little ol’ me.” I hope that I’m not laying this on too thick. But I’m trying to not be too upset that I am ruining my own slim chance with the girl of my dreams here. She looks relieved for a moment before she gets this look on her face and I know that look. It is the one she gets before using a Lucky Charm, specifically one that will require throwing me. I hate those.

“Chat, I’m going to help you get the man of your dreams. He won’t know what hit him when we're through!” I smile weakly at her, unsure what to else I am supposed to do in this situation. How did this happen?

“Wait before we do this, can I ask who told you that we were dating? Was it Alya? I know that she is friends with Adrien, but I didn’t think that she would be able to talk to you so soon.” Ladybug blushes and looks startled like she wasn’t expecting this.

“A-ah well no it wasn’t Alya. It um was Marinette. W-we ah are very good friends so sometimes she tells me things that she hears in her day to day life. Because um we are also dating!” I feel my face freeze and it almost seems like hers does too.

“You’re dating Marinette? Like fashion designer, Marinette? Like daughter of a baker, Marinette? Like Marinette Dupain-Cheng? That Marinette?” I try not to sound heartbroken or too shocked. I am pretty sure that I am not successful.

She covers her face with her hands and nods letting out a whine. Maybe I’m embarrassing her? “H-hey that’s okay right? She is really pretty and kind of fun. I have hung out with her after patrol a couple of times the last couple of months and she's super great. If anyone gives you a hard time, let me know and I'll help you beat their ass.” I smile at her so that she can relax. She sighs and takes a deep breath.

“I don’t really want to talk about this anymore. Wanna try again some other time, Chat? We can figure out a game plan to help you with Adrien then?” Her smile is so hopeful, I can’t tell her no.

“That sounds great M’L-Ladybug. Have a good night.” She smiles and wishes me the same before swinging off in the distance to head home. I don’t watch her for long. I don’t want to know where she's going. It would betray her trust for me to know. So, I turn and head back to my empty room. Tonight, didn't go as planned.


	4. How did this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV. planning and Tikki being concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is both late and shorter than the last few chapters. I couldn't seem to make this chapter work but I wanted it to exist in some form. I will work on the next couple of chapters maybe in the morning. I have to catch up. I should be on chapter six by now yikes. Thank you for reading and the comment that I got! As always this won't be edited until December unless it is something that really needs to be addressed. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Edit: some more small changes. Next chapter should be up like as soon as I'm done with this.

Tonight, did not go as planned. I swing into my room and immediately faceplant into my bed. As my transformation drops, I scream into my pillow. I feel Tikki nestle into my hair and sigh. “Marinette. Stop screaming. It didn’t go that poorly. This is a miscommunication that you can fix quite simply. You just tell Chat that you panicked and that you meant to say that you are just good friends with Marinette as Ladybug.”

I turn over so that I am not talking into my pillow. “But I can’t say that Tikki. He won’t believe me. Because one of two things would cause me to panic about knowing Marinette. Either I have a crush on her and therefore would make sense to be dating her or I am her, which I am but I don’t want him to know that so I obviously have to be dating myself. It is the only way to keep my identity safe!” I turn back over to try and smother myself. 

“You know Marinette, I only said that you had to keep your identity secret from Chat at the start. Sometimes, bad things happen between partners and the secret isn’t safe. But he has proven that he is dependable and can keep your secret. If you want to tell him, you can.” I turn back over suddenly and look horrified.

“I can’t tell him, especially not now! Either he’ll be disappointed that it’s me and not want to work with me ever again OR he’ll think I’m stupid and not want to listen to my plans. Both of those ideas make me sick. This is the only course of action that makes sense and keeps our dynamic the same. I have to figure out how to date Marinette, thankfully though I only have to date myself as Ladybug. _Marinette_ doesn’t have to be dating Ladybug, except with Chat.” I sit up and get out of bed, heading to my desk to write out my thoughts as I speak. “I also want to help Chat win Adrien’s heart because they obviously really like each other. So much planning to do. First, I have to figure out how I started meeting Ladybug.” I continue to talk to myself and work on my cover story even though I know that it’s already very late. I hear Tikki sigh at me, but I ignore her.

…

The night dragged on and I finally collapse into my bed at too late in the morning dreading school. “I think I have everything figured out Tikki. Hopefully, that mangy cat hasn’t told anyone yet so I don’t have to be a person tomorrow. Night Tikki.”

“Oh Marinette, I wish you wouldn’t worry so much.”

What feels like 2 minutes later my alarm goes off and Tikki is trying to wake me. “Marinette! Get up! You are going to be late for school if you don’t get up right now!”

“Huh? Oh no, Tikki!” I fall out of bed with a grunt of pain and quickly move around my room after turning off my alarm, too used to rushing to school at this point. “Why didn’t you try and wake me sooner!”

“I tried Marinette. That late night made it hard to wake you though.” I yawn and nod.

“I’m sorry Tikki. I’ll sleep more tonight. But first we have to get to school. I can’t be late again.” She nods and then slips into my purse as I head downstairs now that I am dressed and mostly presentable. As I pass through the kitchen, I grab some pastries that have been left out for me and rush out the bakery on my way to school. Hopefully, today will be better than yesterday.

  
  



	5. Are we all bi here???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions answered

I’m still reeling from last night’s conversation. First, Ladybug decides we need to have a chat, then I find out I have to lie to her as well as my classmates, and to top it all off, she’s dating one of my best friends. As such, I’m sitting staring blankly into space at my desk trying to process it all. I wonder when they met and started dating. I thought Ladybug said she was in love with a boy…Marinette too for that matter. Were they both lying because they didn’t know how I would react? Was this a recent thing? So many questions and no answers to be found until I see Ladybug next. I couldn’t ask Marinette. I’m sure she doesn’t want everyone else to know about this. Maybe I can ask her as Chat tonight. I can keep it under wraps and not tell anyone else though. I know how to keep a secret. Plus, it’s what Mari would want after all.

  
As this thought goes through my head, I see a splash of pink from the corner of my eye and turn towards the door. Mari is standing in the doorway panting. She must have woken up late again. At least she made it on time today though. She stands and smiles at me as she walks around my desk and I do my best to smile back. I hope it doesn’t look too pained.

Soon after class starts, and I zone out again. I’m sure I’m going to be questioned today by Alya, but I think that I have my story down pretty well, all things considered. Now, I just have to be confident about it. I do my best to focus in class, but it’s no use. I just keep thinking about this mess that I got myself in and this whole Marinette and Ladybug situation. Ladinette? No that sounds stupid. Maribug? Perfect. I wonder if that is why Marinette seemed tense yesterday. She could relate to my situation and didn’t want me to figure her out. That must be it. Maybe we can talk about it sometime, on either side of the mask, but probably as Adrien. She wouldn’t really be able to relate to Chat’s side, not that I can truly relate since I’m not actually dating Chat. She doesn’t know that though. This is a disaster.

* * *

Lunch comes quicker than I realize and suddenly I’m being dragged away by Alya with Nino and Marinette following closely behind. We stop at a bench far enough away that there is a low chance of anyone overhearing us. “Alright Agreste, I have been patient enough. Give me the deets. When did this happen? How? Why? Why didn’t you tell us? When did you realize that dudes were also hot and why didn’t you tell us that? We could’ve been bi disasters together. You have denied me my right to being a disaster with you.”

“Alya, babe, relax. He can’t answer anything if you keep bombarding him with questions. Bro, you got some answers for us? At your own pace course.” I smile at Nino and feel relieved. I don’t know what I would do without him helping. Alya can be a lot sometimes, I don’t know how Marinette can keep up with her.

“Well, I didn’t tell you that I was bi because I wasn’t sure how you would react? I saw that online has some pretty harsh responses to people coming out and I didn’t want to know that you guys hated me for something like this. Also, until recently, I didn’t think that it would matter much? I didn’t think that I would ever end up with a guy.” I don’t look at them as I say this. I know that they wouldn’t have hated me, but I still hesitated nonetheless. “As for Chat, we met a couple of times over the last couple of months. After patrol he would just end up at my place sometimes. We would talk and tell jokes and hang out. Eventually, we just clicked. One time while hanging out with him, I realized that I really liked him. I took a look at my feelings for Ladybug and decided that it probably wasn’t going to happen, but I could have a chance with someone else instead.” I try not to wince about the fact that most of this is true. It just wasn’t Chat that I was talking about. I definitely don’t look at Mari. I was still deciding on my feelings for her when this all started. I was thinking of confessing as soon as I got the chance. That is something that will never happen now. “I…haven’t actually asked him out yet. So technically we aren’t dating. I can’t tell you why because I’m not sure why he spends time with me, however I’m glad he does. I think I will see him tonight or tomorrow so I can ask him then maybe? We’ll see how it goes then?” I smile nervously and hope that that was believable. I look at Alya who looks determined. Nino is just nodding his head wisely. And Mari…Mari looks torn about something. She has a similar look in her eyes. I can’t remember where I’ve seen that look before though.

“Well, we don’t hate you that’s for sure. I’m bi myself. Like have you Ladybug, I mean I know you have, she’s too pretty to not make a girl realize some things. But also, I knew before I came here. Girls are just really pretty.” Alya looks so confident and sure of herself.

"Yeah and if Chat makes you happy then we will support you all the way! That’s what friends are for after all. So, you plan to ask him out the next time you see him?” Marinette is making that face she makes when she is designing something and to interrupt would be like asking for death. I feel worry for my alter ego spike.

“Yeah maybe. If I can get the courage up to do that. But who knows when he will show up, he is kinda like a stray cat. He comes and goes as he pleases.” I shrug and smile nervously. I still can’t believe that that worked and they believed me. Hopefully this won’t be too bad. I can fake date myself for a short while, break up and then move on from my two crushes that are dating each other.

“Well then bro, I wish you luck. I’m sure that he will say yes. I mean you are Adrien Agreste. Not many would say no.” Nino shrugs but looks confident for me. I smile meekly back at him.

“It will be an interesting talk that is for sure. Can we talk about something else? This hype is making me nervous for actually talking to him.”

“Oh yeah of course dude. Did you guys study for the history test today?” Marinette and I share a look of horror.

“What history test??”

“The one that our teacher reminded us of yesterday? Were you not paying attention again Mari?” Alya’s tone was full of mischief and teasing. Marinette blushed a little and shook her head.

“What no I was totally paying attention. I always pay attention to our classes!”

“Even when you sleep through them?”

“Yes, of course. Don’t doubt me, Alya!” They both smile and start to laugh a little. Then they pull out their books and so do I. A little review won’t hurt. Nino puts his headphones on and looks at his phone, probably working on a new playlist. I feel myself relax a little, that hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've moved a couple of times and started working and then I had no motive for writing. Hopefully the muse stays with me for a least a while. I won't promise a schedule at all, but there is hope yet for this work. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. Hope you liked it!


End file.
